


Crashing the Holiday

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [19]
Category: Take That
Genre: A car crashes into a tree, Bob Marly reference, Canon Take That, David Bowie reference, First Kiss, Flirting, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, Injury, Leaving for the Holidays, Love Confession, M/M, Recovery, Romantic Fluff, song-writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Robbie and Gary need to get away from the rest of the band for a while to recharge and boost their individual creative thinking. What they don't know though, is that both of them chose the same destination to get away to, a secluded but beautiful place with hills and sparse facilities.Both of them feel something emerging underneath the surface of their platonic relationship. Will getting away from the pressures of the band help them concede their true feelings?
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196
Kudos: 1





	Crashing the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 19 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 09/07/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: Jesus In a Camper Van

September 1993

Gary said goodbye to everyone at the studio, because he was off to an autumn break and had to go home to prepare the last few things for his trip out of town and into the wilderness. He figured that getting away from everything and taking a stroll on the country side would work wonders for his artistic abilities.

"Goodbye Markie. Yeah, I'm going camping. What will you do for the autumn break?" Gary hugged the slightly smaller man, as Mark's chestnut coloured wavy hair brushed against his face.  
"I think I'll go home to me mum. Haven't seen her for a while." Mark laughed.   
Gary had wanted to ask Jason and Howard about their plans as well, but they were long gone out of sight as they caught a bus downtown earlier.   
Mark waved goodbye and Gary collected himself for a moment. He couldn't quite believe that he finally was getting a week off after he had been working like a horse in the studio with the guys.   
Behind him, he heard footsteps approaching. Heavy yet fast-paced, he knew exactly who was walking towards him. Robbie.  
"Hi Robbie." Gary said, striking up a conversation.   
"Hey Gaz. Nice going home a week, eh?" Robbie replied, smiling.   
Gary nodded. "I think I deserve time off. It's tough to be in the studio all the time."  
"Right." Robbie agreed. "So what plans do you have for your week off?" He enquired.   
Gary noticed Robbie was carrying a traveller's backpack.   
"Nothing much. I'm going to a camping place though. It's a beautiful place."  
Robbie listened attentively. "How funny... I'm going to a camping place, too!" He grinned.   
"No way?!" Gary exclaimed. "We might as well be going the same place, huh? Where are you going? Just to be sure!" He laughed.   
Robbie shrugged. "I would tell ya, but I left my details at home! Sorry."   
"That's fine. It would be funny if we met there though."  
"Sure it would!" Robbie smirked awkwardly and suddenly his glance grew distant as he stared on the other side of the street.   
Gary looked at his wrist watch. "Sorry Rob, but I have to get going."  
Robbie snapped out of his trance. "I... Ah, yeah." He immediately shuffled away from Gary.   
"D'ya need a ride home, or...?" Gary asked Robbie. Gary couldn't remember if Robbie had passed his driving license test or not.   
"Ye... No, I mean. I recently passed my driving license test and I can now drive on my own. I own that grey car over there." Robbie pointed at a grey and silver car.   
"Oh, congratulations! I own that one over there." Gary pointed to a red car, different to Robbie's as it was a little sturdier looking. Robbie's car looked kind of fragile.  
"Thanks. Are you driving a camper van?" Robbie asked. He was starting to feel rather awkward around Gary as it seemed to him that Gary had things more together than Robbie had.   
"Yes, I've leased one. About to pick it up, actually. I'll have to get going, sorry Rob. I loved chatting with you."  
Robbie smiled flustered at Gary. "Aw, alright. Have a good holiday." Then he playfully hit Gary with his elbow. "See you there!" Robbie joked.   
"See you there!" Gary decided to play on the joke further as he chatted back at Robbie.   
The two boys split ways after a joyous banter. Little did they know what the universe had in store for them in a few hours.

**An hour later, at the camping site**

Gary was very happy with how the trip turned out. Traffic en route had been unproblematic and flowed along nicely. The sun was out and it had been quite hot for a British day.   
Now the weather cooled down as clouds claimed the horizon and the wind gained power.   
Gary decided to enjoy some time inside tucked away under fuzzy blankets.   
He found his pen and his note sheets as he started to experiment with a few melodies. In the middle of nature, he felt at his best. Occasionally, he glanced outside through the windows of the camper van.   
It was most definitely getting darker now, and the other guests packed away their things outside.   
Gary sat there for some time, mesmerised by the strange experience of watching people interact and move. He saw their figures, but there was no sound to them, almost like in a silent movie.

The sky was remarkably dark by now, and Gary was getting a little concerned as it started to rain. As he ventured outside to check he had nothing important out there, he replayed what had happened between Robbie and him in his mind. Fetching a couple of towels of his which he had hung out to dry, he was in a trance like state.   
As he was about to go inside and shut the door tight, he heard a loud crackle of electricity and sensed a massive flash of white light.   
Almost immediately after, a low pitched rumble hit Gary's ears and he grimaced. He covered his ears and then, when it was over, he regained his composure and looked around. Every single car or van was tightly shut with not a soul in sight. Another lightning struck farther away, this time around leaving Robbie unaffected. Gary clutched the towels in his hands as he suddenly had a hunch to keep looking at the driveway.

After the third lightning and corresponding roar of thunder, a light grey and silver coloured car emerged from the raining nothingness.   
Gary squinted at the car as his heart and his mind battled to win over Gary on one question: Was that Robbie's car?   
He watched the car closely.   
The owner of the car drove unusually, slinging back and forth and speeding unnecessarily.   
Gary watched, flabbergasted, as the car plummeted directly into an old tree at the camping site.   
He instinctively dropped the towels on the floor and took a deep breath as he fumbled with his shoes. After tying them nearly, he stepped outside into a puddle of mud.   
Every single sound outside seemed much more intense all of a sudden as he made it closer to the car. Gary swore internally as he discovered that his boots were covered in mud.   
He then decided that it wasn't important as he could clean them later. He opened the door to the car.   
Sure enough, that was Robbie. Gary was right about that feeling he had about the silver car - and he couldn't comprehend how lucky he was to not ignore his gut feeling.   
The glass in the front window and the sides were only half shattered. By the looks of it, Robbie was half unconscious and had got some pretty awful wounds.   
Without as much as thinking it over, Gary bent down to Robbie's less than gracious figure and placed a hand on the side of his neck.   
"Robbie. It's me, the Lander. Can you hear me?"   
Robbie groaned and mumbled something incomprehensible.   
"Ground control to Major Tom..." Gary then tried, knowing that Robbie loved David Bowie.   
Robbie responded by moving his head a little bit to the side, facing Gary. His pupils dilated as he saw Gary, even though it looked like he was distracted by a heavy load of pain.   
"Hurts." Was the only thing Robbie managed to say.   
"I know." Gary muttered. He knelt down next to Robbie's seat, which made the bottom of his trousers dirty. However, he couldn't care less as his eyes were on Robbie.   
He softly cupped Robbie's face in his hands to establish stable eye contact.   
"What can I do to help?" Gary breathed heavily as he tried to evaluate the extent of Robbie's wounds.   
"Carry me away." Robbie said weakly. He then closed his eyes, as if he was envisioning something in his mind.   
"Okay." Gary touched Robbie's shoulder, as Robbie looked at him again. It was evident that Robbie was exhausted and Gary couldn't blame him.   
With Robbie's cooperation, Gary finally carried Robbie in his arms.  
Gary felt as strong as a giant as he carried Robbie across the mud and into his camper van. Stopping to kick off his dirty shoes, he carefully unloaded Robbie from his arms whist still holding him tightly. Robbie wasn't in a very good condition, but Gary tried to reassure himself that things could have been much, much worse.   
Robbie was mumbling something again as Gary promptly lead him to his bed. He propped up Robbie's head with pillows and proceeded emergency procedures while thanking his lucky stars that he had accepted that one first aid course ages ago.   
He removed the small pieces off glass in Robbie's wounds and disinfected them throughoutly. He cut off bandaid for Robbie's arms and head and wrapped it tightly around the affected areas.   
He convinced Robbie into taking a painkiller which wasn't too hard of a job considering that Robbie yearned to sleep.   
He placed a tub by Robbie's bedside in case Robbie felt the need to throw up and finally, he exhaled and sat back down into his sofa in the camper van. Refusing to let Robbie out of sight, he sat and waited patiently by Robbie's bedside. He found his Walkman and played some calm tunes to hopefully doze off for a bit himself.

_"Don't worry, be happy. Every single thing is gonna be alright."_

**45 minutes later**

Gary was awakened by a sharp pain in his outer ear. He had fallen asleep on one of the headphone pads, causing them to dig into his ears. He rubbed his ear and was just about to reach for a book as Robbie started to move in his bed under the multiple blankets.

Gary wasted no time and stormed to Robbie's side.   
He tried to make out if Robbie had a fever, but even after a long feel, Robbie's temperature seemed normal.   
Robbie moved around more violently and Gary stepped away.   
Then, Robbie opened his light green eyes. A ray of sunlight broke through the previously dark skies and made his eyes appear almost otherworldly golden. Confused, he looked around. He removed one of his hands from underneath the cover and looked at it suspiciously.   
"Am I dead?" Robbie asked cluelessly.   
Then he turned his head to the side and saw Gary, who was also gradually being illuminated by the sun.   
"Are you my angel?!" He then exclaimed, louder.   
Gary blushed as he shook his head lightly.   
"You were driving your car and crashed into a tree. I saved you. You were only half conscious and a dreadful sight. I tidied ya up and cleaned your wounds. Certainly helped." Gary moved closer to Robbie and sat down next to Robbie.  
It seemed like Robbie had regained his strength, but was still struggling to comprehend his surroundings, including Gary.   
"Then you... Are my angel." Robbie said, trying to piece two and two together as he looked around in Gary's camper van.   
"I'm not an angel. I'm just Gary!" Gary dismissed with a chuckle.   
Robbie sat up now with his back resting against the wall. Gary did the same.

"You... Don't have a concussion, do you? Does it hurt anywhere?" Gary warily asked.   
Robbie seemed distracted again at he looked somewhere else with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.   
Robbie shook his head as a no as he looked at Gary.   
"Why should it hurt? I don't feel mortal right now. I feel ethereal." Robbie softly spoke.   
Gary had to admit that the room they were sitting in right now did have a kind of divine feel to it.   
"Maybe there is a meaning with it all." Gary confessed as he edged closer to Robbie.   
"Not the worst situation to be in." Robbie joked. This convinced Gary that Robbie was alright despite everything that had just happened and thus, he stopped fretting and just surrendered to the moment.  
"How odd is it that we ended up in the same place?" Robbie enquired, and looked at Gary. He rested his hands on his stomach.   
"Yeah..." Gary was at a loss for words as the green in Robbie's eyes was now completely golden like a God's.   
Robbie looked just as immersed as Robbie did and stared back at Gary with the same expression.   
"Y-Your eyes are golden." Robbie eventually stammered.   
"Yours are too." Gary replied, breathing rapidly in anticipation.   
"Your skin is smooth and soft, I..." Robbie continued as he traced the back of his right hand on Gary's jawline.   
Gary didn't flinch or as much as resist as Robbie continued;   
"I really do think you are an angel, you just don't know." Robbie said as he stroked Gary's spikey peroxide blonde hair which was messy from sleeping.   
"I'm definitely not an angel." Gary smirked, keeping up the act though he was very flattered by Robbie's advances. This was the first time anyone had said something like that to him.   
"That sounds like something an angel would say." Robbie outright flirted, not holding back anymore as he figured it was safe to make a move in the sensual situation.   
Robbie licked his lips as he continued to speak.   
"You saved me, Gary, but you didn't have to. You could've just continued with your day. Why did you run to me - How did you even know something was wrong?"

Gary melted inside at Robbie's soft caresses and he started caressing Robbie's hair too without thinking much.  
"I felt something was off immediately - it was uncomfortable and I had to act. I recognised your car and dropped everything for you. I did and I would any day."  
Robbie felt his cheeks start to flush crimson red as he felt Gary's fingers in his hair.   
"But why?" He asked, as the two boys had eliminated all distance between their bodies and their faces were just inches from each other.   
"I did it because I love you and I can't bear to lose you." Gary confessed. He felt a tremendous relief as his repressed words flowed free.   
"Oh." Robbie realised his eyebrows and his mouth gaped open slightly. "I love you too, Gary. You're like a guardian angel for me. Except that you're right here with me now and... You're here, I can touch you, I can..." Robbie trailed off in awe.   
"You can kiss me?" Gary flirted at Robbie, which made Robbie slightly startled.   
"YES... I mean... Yes..." Robbie stared at the duvet as he had embarrassed himself.   
"Let's wait no more." Gary concluded, and Robbie's eyes lit up with a sparkling passion.   
The two boys leant in, and their lips crashed together in a loving kiss. As they broke the kiss to get air, they looked at each other and giggled.   
Gary remembered the words he had fallen asleep to earlier as they kissed again with renewed passion.

_"Don't worry. Be happy. Every single thing is gonna be alright."_


End file.
